Mortals Vs Vampires Vs Werewolves
by tigergirl123
Summary: After The Queen of vampires(tigress)mate is killed by Van Helsing Lung(Tai-Lung),Vampire tigress now sets a war on mortals,The vampire council(oogway)summons Po,Luna,Tio,Dan and the furious five to their dark world and ask if they could help them stop the mortals from taking over their world,While the Queen's daughter(Luna)falls for a werewolf prince(Tio)Vamp:POXTIGRESS,OCXOC
1. Chapter 1:King and Queen of vampires

**AND SO IT BEGINS O_O,WARNING:THIS IS A YOUNG ADULT MOVIE,AND SOME READING SCENES ARE INTENSE FOR SOME TEENS ^_^,I DO NOT OWN KUNG FU PANDA, ONLY OCs**

***A LIGHTING FLASHES SHOWING A TIGER ROARING***

**A TIGERGIRL123 PRODUCTION**

***SHOWS THE MOON SHINING BRIGHT IN THE NIGHT SKY,THEN IT SOUNDS LIKE A BIG BOOM AS THE MOON TURNS RED***

** RED MOON INC**

**A DRAGON NATURE COMPANY(MY SIS PRODUCTION)**

***SHOWS A VAMPIRE DASHING REAL FAST***

**RUNNER PRODUCTION**

In the dark world,where monsters creep into the night,werewolves howling and the screams of mortals who dies from vampires

The scene now comes to the dark palace,it was black and red,from the inside was dark and quiet,it was home to lots of vampires who was loyal to their king and queen and the master council,then a figure comes dragging a mortal

"AHHHH P-PLEASE LET ME GO!"said the mortal

the figure said nothing only it's red eyes glared at him,then the figure toss the mortal to the ground as it looked up and fellow vampires was hanging down,he got scared,then he hears someone breathing

"why have you come?"it was male voice,it sound cold and deep

"i-i have come to tell you,our commander is coming to town"the mortal said,he was a tall leopard and was well built

"hes here to stop you bloodsucking freaks!"he growls

"oh?,is that so?"said a female voice,it sounded cold and demanding

they slowly step out of the shadows,they had on cloaks and a hood to cover there appearance

"well send this to your"commander"as the female figure come close to the mortal

from outside the mortal went running in fear not looking back,the 2 figures chuckle and went back into the shadows,their was 3 coffins,they slowly opened the small coffin where the baby slept,but they gasp as their baby wasn't their,then they growled

**MORTALS VS VAMPIRES VS WEREWOLVES**

The scene shows the moon,but it was bloody red as the scene comes down to a small house,a girl bunny going to bed as her father was tucking her in bed

"daddy.."

"yes sweetheart?"

"are vampires real?"as the girl bunny was squeezing her teddy bear tight to her

"no of course not,now good night Beverly"the father bunny close the door

as Beverly was fast asleep a shadow creeps around her,she slowly wakes up

"huh?"she sees a giant scary shadow at her wall,as she got scared

"whos there?"she pulls up the covers on her

then a golden tigress cub comes crawling out the curtains,as she was the one who made the scary shadow

"awww"the girl bunny slowly walked up to the baby cub

the cub backs away,but knocks over a picture frame

"it's oky i wont hurt you"she said calmly to the terrified cub

it slowly crawled to the girl bunny

"awww,such a cute cub"as Beverly picks up the cub but it was heavy than her

"Beverly!,WHAT HAPPENED I HEARD SOMETHING FELL.."as her father comes running inside,then he saw the cub as it hissed showing it's fangs

"daughter get away from that thing!"the father holds the baby by the neck and holds her up,as she hisses

"dad don't hurt her!"the girl bunny said as her father grabs the baby

it's mom and dad comes at the door,they had on a cloaks

"who are you?"the father said,the parents grin at eachother

they took the baby while the father was on the ground in fear

"well well well,king and queen of the vampires"as a figure with a black hat and coat

"van helsing lung"the king growls and he took off his cloak

he was a white tiger with red glowing eyes,sharp longer fangs,he wore a black vest with the picture of the moon,but red and he had on black pants

"it's been awhile,since you killed our child's sister"said the queen as she takes off her cloak

she was a orange tigress with red glowing eyes too,sharp fangs,she wore a light red vest with dark red roses and she had on black pants

"yes,i would only need one of you to do tests,the other..well lets just say this is your last night"van helsing lung,was a snow leopard

the king protects his queen,but he couldn't do the same for himself,as he turns into a giant bat,his fur was now grey,his eyes was completely white,he had bushy grey fur on his neck and had large wingspans and claws

Van Helsing Lung and the king fought,the king use his claws and try to swipe at the Mortal,but Helsing dodges and cuts the king's wing and he roars in pain,then the queen gasp as Helsing jumps in the air taking out his sword

"NOOOOOO!"as the queen was devastated,her mate was killed

the snow leopard,used his garlic sword to cut the king's head off

the queen growled holding her cub close to her,as Helsing comes walking to her

"now,what to do with you"he grins and everything went black

**:( POOR VAMPIRE TIGRESS,HER MATE IS DEAD D:,NOW YOU DONE IT VAN HELSING LUNG :3**


	2. Chapter2:Trapped for 20 years but escape

**NEW CHARACTERS ON HERE THE MOVIE/STORY LIKE:**

**COUNT POCULA-A VAMPIRE PANDA WHO FALLS IN LOVE WITH THE QUEEN OF THE VAMPIRES,HIS HERO IS COUNT DRACULA**

**THE FANG FIVE-THE HOOD XD**

**VAMPIRE PRINCESS LUNA-SHE MORE POSITIVE AND THE SWEETEST VAMPIRE TO KNOW,BUT DON'T GET HER MAD**

**VAMPIRE SHIFU-SECOND IN COMMAND COUNCIL,AND DON'T LIKE THE MORTALS(PO AND THE REST) IN THEIR WORLD**

**VAMPIRE OOGWAY-THE WISEST AND OLDEST VAMPIRE ALIVE,HE IS THE VAMPIRE COUNCIL**

* * *

In a laboratory,not to far from the town was where they held vampire tigress and her cub for tests,they took her cub from her as it cried,the troops took the cub into an environment and take shots and DNA samples,while the queen growls as she stayed in a dark room,as she hangs upside down and hasn't been down ever since, Van Helsing Lung was curious

"Bring in a trooper to bring something for her too eat"said Van Helsing Lung,telling a scientist

"a-are you sure sir?,cause she could attack?"said the scientist,he was a donkey

"do you defy my orders?"Helsing growls

"no sir of course not!"as the scientist press a red button and a trooper comes running in

"sir!,you called?"said the trooper,he was a strong buff lion

"go and feed the test subject"Helsing points at where the prisoner is

"what do i give her?"

"give her this"the scientist gives him a bowl of blood

"ok"he said as they opened the door and he slowly went in while holding a flashlight too,it was so dark..she could be anywhere

"here kitty kitty kitty"as he keeps turning around

he slowly placed the bowl down,and walks away but trips and the flashlight falls out of his paw and the light flashes behind him,showing Vampire tigress standing there as she shows out her fangs

"huh?"he picks up the flashlight and shines where tigress was but she wasn't there

he kept looking around,but she was nowhere then he stood by the window where Helsing and the Scientist was watching

"she not here?"the trooper said but red eyes was coming at him

"LOOK BEHIND YOU!"said the scientist while in fear

"huh?"the trooper turns around and shines the flashlight at an incoming vampire,as she was on all fours upside down

"HOLY S-AHHHHHHH"he screams as the vampire jumps down and come to sink her fangs in his neck

"ahhh,h-help me"as his paw slaps hard on the window,but they didn't

he was dead,while tigress was sucking his blood,then looks at Helsing,as her tongue licks the blood off her cheek,she will never forget what he did to her,he took her mate away,even though she can find another..she couldn't not until Helsing was dead and her claws be covered in his blood,she wanted to kill him with no regrets

"chain her"Helsing said

then many troops start coming in,vampire tigress started to change into a giant bat,she was twice the size than her mate,her tail got short and small into a bat tail,her arm was longer and skinny and the fur in her arm sheds and turns grey,and start to have large wingspan,her paws turn into large and long steel claws,the fur on her head turned grey,and her red eyes was completely white,and her nose turned into a heart shape bat nose and her legs shrunken into bat legs and her ears grew longer and bigger into bat ears,then she roars and attacked the incoming troopers,as the charged. she did too and swipes at a trooper and he bleeds and dies quickly,then another one come and she ate him,as more and more came they throw chains at her as it wrapped around her body,they brought her down,as Helsing comes in snickering

* * *

*20 years later*

the queen was in chains at a dark room,having her head hung down,they been taking tests on her for 20 years

"subject V123-521,DNA Test is now complete sir!"said a scientist showing the information on the papers

"hmm,let us begin"as van helsing lung takes a shot,using this DNA to make himself immortal,and his fellow mortals

"how do you feel sir?"said the scientist,looking at Helsing

"oh i feel much better"he said then he punches the wall making a big gap

"gives extra strength too"

"okay,let the test subject have a few mins with her daughter,then it's back to work"he said leaving

as a gateway leads the daughter into the room she slowly walks in the gateway being cautious,she was taller,a bit skinny,she wore a light red vest with dark red heart shapes and black pants,she was a golden tigress with red gleaming 134 years old she spent half her life in this place,wishing to she walked in the room she sees her mother in chains,as she unlocks her wake up and she looked at her daughter

"i have a plan"her daughter said

*15 mins later*

"sir!,V123-521 AND V243-673 HAS ESCAPED!"as a trooper comes running in

"WHAT!,SEAL THE DOORS,GET THE TROOPERS,GUARD THE EXIT WE MUST NOT LET THEM ESCAPE!"Van Helsing Lung said while snarling

as Vampire tigress and Vampire luna was flying away as small bats,the troopers didn't know they was their,so the bats sneak out the gate before the troopers knew about the escape,they was home free as they flies back to the dark palace

* * *

back at the town,in a restaurant nearby shows a sleeping vampire panda who was hanging upside down in his room wrapped around in his cape,then opens it a bit and yawns as his sharp fangs show

he looks at his posters on the wall,showing his favorite hero Count Dracula,he was such a fan he changed him name to...

"po!,po stop day dreaming its time for the night-only restaurant to open!"his goose father said,while Vampire po was hanging upside down

"dad i told you before!,call me count Pocula"as they went walking down the stairs

"oh po,you and your imagination of joining your hero again hmm?"the goose said,he wasn't a vampire but he found po as a cub and took care of him

"he's not just a hero,he's the king of all vampires,one day Ima be like him"he stood brave as his cape moves from the breeze

* * *

the queen was walking up the stairs to the dark palace with her daughter who was now older,the place was dark but their was eyes watching them,as fellow vampires watched their queen,walking to the grand master of the vampire council,he was a shadow figure,sitting in a chair

"what must you need,dear one?"he said calmly

"I ask of you,that I can not stand this no longer..the mortals have killed my mate"she bows

"I ask,for help to stop the mortals from taking over,they have taken a sample of my DNA.."she snarled,she never like mortals

"what did they do child?"he stood up a little

"they used my DNA to make themselves immortal!"she yells,enough for all vampires here to hear

"that is impossible!"said a small figure standing by the shadow figure

"hush my student.."he said calmly as he stood up

it was a giant turtle,looked like he was 1000 years old

"I think I can find the solution"as he slowly walks up to an orb,but this was no ordinary orb,it was a teleporting orb

**OH YAH BRING OUT OUR HEROS :D,VAMPIRE TIGRESS GIVE ME THE CREEPS o_o WHEN SHE WAS IN THE DARK HUNTING THAT GUY,I HOPE SHE ISN'T WATCHING ME IN THE DARK o_o**


	3. Chapter 3:Our Heros The Mortals

**EVEN THOUGH VAMPIRE TIGRESS CREEPS ME OUT,SHES A IDOL ON HERE :D AND SO IS VAMPIRE LUNA :)**

The Vampire Council uses the orb as an image of the jade place shows in the orb,it zooms in and the scene now shows in the valley of peace

***in kung fu panda world***

luna makes a big yawn and stretches out of bed,she went to brush her teeth,take a shower and was the first one down stairs as she read the newspaper

"hmm so fung really did try to steal the jewel of Yakima village.."as she reads the topic on the news paper'Fung is Captured from stealing the Jewel'

then she hears doors opening upstairs after she hears the gong

"good morning master"she hears everyone up stairs,then she sighed opening the newspaper again

"3"

"2"

"1"

"PANDA!,PANDA WAKE UP"said shifu

"every day..."luna said,she was bored everyday was the same old thing,they get up,train,kick butt,then go back to was no adventure around here

"knock knock"as tio knocks on the door outside

"hi tio"she ran to him and hugged him

"hi luna,hay wanna go swim with me and the others?,we having a party"he said and just before luna could say yes,tigress and the rest comes down

"no she is not,she has a lot of training to do"as tigress sat at the table,growling at tio,she never liked luna hanging out with that guy

"awww but mom!,it's a party!..and it's no fun around here"luna pouts

then they all hear screaming as the villagers was being threaten by bandits

"oh yay time to kick bandit butt,wooowhooo"she said faking to be happy

as Dan,luna,tio and the furious five was chasing bandits while po was trying to keep up, then they then see a portal on the ground in there way

"omg what is that?"said tigress as they all looked down in the portal

"looks deep.."said dan

"hey guys wait up!"as po was pacing then trips and start rolling down at them

they all gasp and fell into the portal

"AHHHHHHHH!"

everything went dark,then they all flew right out of the portal,and fell to the ground

"UGH where are we?"as tigress rubbed her head

her vision was blurry as she looks around then sees a giant turtle

"you are in our universe"the giant turtle chuckles

"master oogway!"she bows

"oh,im not the one you call master,I'm Oogway the Vampire council"he said

"vampire?"tigress was a bit confused

"ugh i feel like a unicorn ran me over"as dan was rubbing his head,then a cloak figure comes walking

the figure looks up at him as her eyes widen and she quickly went at him,and pushed him on the floor

"you,remind me of him"she said smelling his scent

"of who?"dan said as she got off of him and they both stood up

"my mate."as she walk in circles around him

"your buff just like him.."

"oh thank you"he flex

"but have the lack of maturity"she said,he wasn't mature like her mate but she wanted him so bad but she wanted to kill Helsing first

"hay im more mature than the next guy,right?"dan said looking at the others

nobody said nothing they just stared at him,then their was cricket noises as they looked down at mantis

"what I been practicing"he said

"but I want you as my mate,when I killed Helsing we could rule the world together"as she rubs her fangs on his neck

as tigress growled she jumps on the figure and pin her to the ground

"who do you think you are!"tigress then remove the hood off the figure,and gasp

it was her

"me?"she said while still surprised

"okay whats going on here,and how did we get here!"as luna wanted to go back,this was getting weird to her

"well we need your help and you're in our world by the portal"said a voice

"who said that?!"as luna was backing away

"I did"as vampire luna was hanging upside down right in front of luna while grinning at her

"ahhhhh!"as luna backs away

"please don't suck my blood!"

"blood?,yuck I hate blood.."said vampire luna while folding her arms

"apparently my daughter never drank blood before only ate cooked chicken legs and chicken wings"said Vampire tigress,she didn't like that the mortals fed her daughter chicken and not blood

"and I been trying to make her drink blood for 2 days now"as Vampire tigress brings a glass cup of blood

"drink it!"she handed it to her daughter

"no!"as Vampire luna folded her arms again and looked the other way

"Luna P. Dracula you drink this right now!"Vampire tigress was losing her patience

"okay"as Vampire luna takes the glass cup,and throws it behind her as their was a glass braking noise

"there i drank it"as she snickers

then in a flash,Vampire tigress brought Vampire luna down to the ground trying to press her face to the blood on the ground

"YOU DRINK IT RIGHT NOW!"

"NO!"

then tigress came over

"um aren't you being to harsh on her?"she said to Vampire tigress

"why would you care,you're a mortal all you do is be harsh to us vampires"Vampire tigress growls at tigress

"well im not the mortal you're talking about"as tigress makes a kind smiled

"no I think she's right about the harsh part"said luna way in the back

"shut it"as tigress growls at luna

"hmm why should i listen to a mortal,you're not very smart creatures"as Vampire tigress got up

"not smart?!"said luna growling

"CREATURES!"tigress was growling,no one calls her a creature and gets away with it,as both Vampire tigress and tigress' pushed their foreheads together in this rival moment

"huh?,cause i remembered im looking at one!"as tigress snarled

as Vampire luna came back she stood next to luna

"ugh moms"they both said shaking their heads then gasped

"we are saying the same thing"they both said again

"you know im not gonna be bothered with mortals like you"Vampire tigress flies away

"awww can you guys believe her,shes totally mean!"said Tigress looking at everyone

Dan and Luna looked at each other then back at tigress,she was mean too

"what?"she said

"your mean too tigress"said crane

"like when?"she folded her arms

"like when you was mean to po when he became the dragon warrior"said viper

"you guys was too"said tigress

"yah until we started to like him"said monkey

"ENOUGH!"as a figure comes walking out of the shadows

it was shifu but as a vampire

"shifu is a vampire too!"as po went to him

Vampire shifu ignored him,then po had an idea

"hay if you guys have a vampire selfs,then I must have one too!,i gotta go meet him"as po went out the door,then he gasp

the village was empty,quiet and dark,their was barely any lights outside,mortals barricade their doors

"what village is this?"said po turning around with a sad face

"this is 'the valley of evil'"said Vampire tigress who came back

"evil!"they all said

"so you guys are evil too?"said luna

"no cause if we was evil we wouldn't need you heros,the mortals are the real villains and werewolves"as vampire tigress sighed looking outside

"w-werewolves?!"tio hides behind luna

"my hero."she said sighing

"well we will come with you guys to find this'other vampire'you speak of"said Vampire tigress putting on her cloak

"we?"said po all confused

then 4 more cloak figures come out of the shadows,it was a Vampire viper,crane,monkey and mantis

"The Fang Five"as Vampire tigress introduced them

"omg,that sound so awesome"as po makes a wide grin

as they went down to the valley of evil,it was so quiet so they just kept walking,then po sees the restaurant

"oky you guys stay here"as he ran

as he walked in.. he sees a giant panda just like him but with fangs and red eyes

"welcome to Father and Son's noodle restaurant what would you like"said the giant panda while washing dishes

"um im not here to eat something,im here to see you"said po,he was so happy seeing him

"me?"as the giant panda turns around a gasp

**I MADE 2 CHAPTERS SINCE I WONT DO THIS TOMORROW OR TUESDAY :(**


	4. Chapter 4:Werewolf Tio

**I HOPE VAMPIRE TIGRESS AND TIGRESS GET ALONG TOGETHER SOON :(**

"your me?!"the giant panda said

"im you"they both said standing on the other side of each other

"listen me,we need your help"said po

"call me count Pocula"as he tugs his cape

"Woah you even have an awesome name"po was so happy,it's like seeing a mirror

while they was walking po was telling him how he became the dragon warrior and defeat Tai-lung

"and peace was restored"as po finished his story

"you sound like a real hero,i wish i was a hero"said Pocula,he wanted to be like count Dracula

"hay you will be,wanna meet The Fang Five?"said po

"The Fang Five?!"said Pocula,the fang five was his favorite vampire team

as Pocula gasp seeing 5 cloak figures walking to them in the mist,po gasp at their awesome appearance

"THE FANG FIVE!"said vampire po jumping up and down

"Furious Five,meet The Fang Five,Fang Five,meet Furious Five"said po and vampire po

"yah we know each other,back at the place po."said tigress

"and this must be the leader of the team"as Pocula looked at the clocked figure as she turns around having her head hung down so her hood could hide her face

"hello,are you the leader of the team"said Pocula as he grab the end of her hood and pulls it down

her head turns around as she looked mad and she had a scare on her cheek from her past,but to him was a sign of beauty

"how dare you take off my hood"she snarled

"i-i just wanna see who you was"he said,he couldn't get his eyes off of her

"well I am Tigress V. Dracula,the vampire queen"she said taking off her cloak

"omg I love your vest designs"said viper

"i know right,it gets me everytime"said vampire viper,she was just like viper but had longer fangs and red eyes

"hay no one ask to see mine!"said vampire luna

"oo I wanna see!"said luna

"really?"said Vampire luna smiling

"yes!"

then vampire luna takes off her cloak and still had on her heart design vest

"OMG!that look so cute on you"said luna wrapping one arm around Vampire luna,they could become friends real quickly

"no on us!"as Vampire luna laughs and so did luna,she knew what she meant,they was the same

"anyway we need a lot of help to stop mortals from taking over the world,will you join us?"said Vampire tigress looking at Count Pocula

"as long you there,okay!"as he smiled

when Count Pocula said that,Vampire tigress was gonna blushed so she put her hood and cloak back on,and they all walked back to the dark place,but Vampire luna hears a howl so she went to check it out as she turns into a small bat and flies far

* * *

she finds jumbo's shop,the finest place to get chicken,she flies down and turns back into her normal form

"hay jumbo!"she smiled

the croc turned around, seeing her

"hahahhaha well well well if it isn't my favorite customer,what can i do for you,your majesty"he said

"2 chicken legs please,extra juicy"she placed the money down

"here you go!"as he give her two chicken legs wrapped in a bag

"yum thx jumbo you really know how to make me happy"she walks away

"anytime luna"

as Vampire luna walked into an open field she sat down on a large rock,taking out one chicken leg out the bag and eats it,savoring every bite,but behind her a figure was sneaking up on her,it swiped her bag,as she finished the chicken she ate the bone too and was gonna eat another one but it was gone

"WHO STOLE MY CHICKEN!"then she sees a figure running on all fours with her bag in its mouth

"give it back!"as she ran fast

the figure trips on a root from a tree and she pounced on it as they both went rolling down the hill,then she was on top of it

"listen i don't know who you are but your lucky i don't drink blood or i would-"as she sees the light of the figure and couldn't stop staring

it was a buff,white tiger with 3 long spikes of fur on his head,and he wore blue pants and had light blue glowing eyes

"or what?"he grins,but she said nothing

"hay are you gonna finish that?"he points at the chicken leg on the ground

"no"she got up off him

"can i have it?"as they sat on the grass

"sure"she hands him the chicken leg

"my name is tio,the werewolf prince"

"my name is luna,the vampire princess"

"so we both royal?"said werewolf chuckling while eating the chicken

"yah,kind of weird huh?"she laughs too

"nothing is weird"he said

"well you wanna know whats weird?"she looked at him,sad

"what?"

"im a vampire that don't drink blood"

"well that don't sound weird"as he lick the chicken bone

"really?"she placed her paw on the grass

"yah"he placed his paw on hers

"cause i wish all vampires was like you,so they wouldn't drink people's blood anymore"he put the chicken in the bag

"you know i think we can become friends"she got up

he got up too and they walked away

**AWWWWW,THEY FIRST MET WHILE CHASING EACHOTHER FOR A CHICKEN LEG...EHHHH :_**


End file.
